Dime la Verdad
by AlmaLCh01
Summary: Cada una tenia una verdad que decir pero que mejor momento que una visita sopresa por parte de Jade... Cada una tenia un motivo, Tori para no querer besar a Beck y Jade al porque renunciar en ultimo momento a los Platinum Music Awards... Pero podran dos personas completamente diferentes revelar sus verdades.


**Dime la Verdad**

* * *

Tori había tenido un día particularmente pesado con todo el sube y baja de los acontecimientos del día, por lo que estaba cansada tanto física como mentalmente. Estaba acostada en el sofá de la casa vacía, ya que al parecer a los otros habitantes se les había hecho buena idea desaparecerse; no entendía que había pasado en la cabeza de Jade para al final de cuentas cederle el lugar en los Platinum Music Awards.

Mientras veía al techo sus pensamientos vagaban a cierta persona, para más exactos una mujer morena de ojos hipnotizantes, la cual desde que había entrado a Hollywood Arts la había vuelto loca y le había puesto todos los ideales de cabeza, si bien al principio le había costado trabajo aceptar lo que sentía por la gótica, al final de cuentas había terminado por aceptarlo. Seguía pensando por qué Beck había tratado besarla, más bien su cabeza era una bola de pensamientos sin sentidos coherentes.

Tan sumergida estaba en ella que no escucho el timbre de la puerta solo hasta que la persona empezaba a golpear fuertemente la puerta por lo que muy a regañadientas se levantó para averiguar de quien se trataba, al abrir la puerta fue mayor su sorpresa con toparse con la persona que ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Jade entro sin importarle nada, Tori en cambio se quedó parada sin saber que decir, veía que la otra muchacha daba manotazos, camina por toda la casa pero no tenía la concentración en lo que decía Jade. En cambio la gótica se quedó parada cuando se percató que la media latina no le estaba prestando para nada atención; por lo que se acercó a la morena y le tomo de la mano esta al sentir la mano y la suave piel de su mayor amor volvió a la realidad.

_**J –Donde andas Vega**_

_T –porque lo dices_

_**J –porque te he estado hablando y no me has prestado nada de atención**_

_T –que haces aquí Jade_

_**J –vine a hablar contigo**_

_T –y no pudo esperar a mañana… ya esta tarde… estoy muy cansada para lo que sea que hayas venido _

_**J –pero a Beck si lo aceptas hasta tarde**_

_T –que tiene que ver Beck aquí_

_**J –nada**_

_T –bien si tantas ganas tienes de hablar… respóndeme algo Jade porque me devolviste la presentación_

_**J –porque era lo correcto**_

_T –para ti cuando algo es correcto y más cuando se trata de mí… _

_**J –bien… no se puede contigo**_

_T –tú eras la querías hablar que paso entonces porque no hablas…_

_**J –sabes que eres insoportable Vega… mejor me voy **_

_T –no tú no te vas primero por algo viniste y segunda porque no te suelto de la mano… yo sé que por algo estas aquí, dime la razón_

_**J –dime porque no dejaste que Beck te besara**_

_T –como te enteraste… quien te dijo_

_**J –nadie me dijo**_

_T –entonces_

_**J –los vi por la cámara de la computadora… Cat no desconecto el chat por lo que vi todo, como trato de besarte y tú lo rechazaste porque somos amigas… yo siempre creí que lo querías**_

_T –yo nunca lo he querido y nunca sentiré nada por él… y lo rechace por eso porque no era correcto porque tú y yo somos amigas_

_**J –Tori desde cuando somos amigas, desde que llegaste a Hollywood Arts te he tratado pésimo he sido una mala persona para que digas que somos amigas, para que a pesar de lo que sea me trates bien… porque si en este momento te pidiera ayuda para regresar con Beck lo harías…**_

_T –Quieres regresar con Beck_

_**J –claro que no… no te das cuenta que él tiene un club de fans… pero de todo lo que te dije fue lo único que escuchaste**_

_T –no… bien tú no me consideras tu amiga pero yo si… y porque siempre he visto que muy en el fondo de esa fachada de chica mala hay una dulce persona_

_**J –no seas babosa Vega… sigues dando vueltas a lo que te digo**_

_T –lo mismo diría yo… porque me regresaste la presentación_

_**J –porque era lo correcto después de lo que hiciste**_

_T –Jade… tu…_

_**J –yo que**_

_T –nada… _

Jade se percató que algo cambio en el comportamiento de Tori había algo que no le estaba diciendo, la gótica la conocí muy bien, si bien decía odiar a la pobre muchacha la verdad siempre había sido otra ya que desde que vio a Vega todos sus ideales se habían puesto de cabeza y ella le hacía sentir algo que ni Beck le había provocado nunca; la cosa se había complicado desde la ocurrencia de Sikowits de hacer que ambas tuvieran una cita.

Ninguna decía nada pero ambas sentían que había más cosas por decir, seguían tomadas de las manos, toda la dinámica de ambas había sufrido un cambio desde la cita a fuerzas en Nozu, Jade ya no podía más, su alma, mente y cuerpo pedían más, necesitaba saber lo que Tori no estaba diciendo, sin importar en revelar lo que tanto había callado.

_**J –Tori dime la verdad porque no besaste a Beck**_

_T –solo si tú me dices porque me cediste la presentación_

_**J –pero yo te dije la verdad**_

_T –yo también_

_**J –sabes que no estamos llegando a ningún lado**_

_T –no sé a dónde quieres llegar_

_**J –a que me digas la verdad**_

_T –ya te la dije_

_**J –claro que no, quiero saber que me ocultas y porque**_

_T –no puedo contigo Jade… te comportas mal, luego te portas bien_

_**J –no te entiendo**_

_T –lo mismo digo… en cuanto me botaron y te eligieron a ti no perdiste oportunidad de aceptarlo y luego de la nada me ayudas a que yo fuera la que me presentara… _

_**J –eres frustrante**_

_T –lo mismo digo yo… nunca sé en qué estado de ánimo andas conmigo…_

_**J –yo…**_

_T –si no tienes nada que decir… _

_**J –bueno yo no soy la única que es desconcertante… tú también te he hecho la vida miserable pero aun así estas siempre conmigo**_

_T –sabes que no puedo más… es momento que te vayas_

_**J –no tú y yo necesitamos hablar**_

_T –estoy tratando pero solo estamos dando vueltas y no estamos llegando a ningún lado… en primera no sé a qué viniste_

_**J –bien… vine a felicitarte, estuviste grandiosa y me alegro que todo saliera de maravilla**_

_T –gracias_

_**J –dime por favor porque no dejaste que Beck te besara**_

_T –ya te lo dije… no sé qué más quieres escuchar que te diga_

_**J –la verdad **_

_T –no entiendo a qué verdad hablas_

_**J –te conozco Tori y sé que me estas ocultando la verdadera razón, lo veo en tus ojos, veo en ellos el que me quieres decir algo mas**_

_T –ya Jade… simplemente dejas las cosas así_

_**J –NO**_

_T –porque no_

_**J –porque yo quiero la verdad**_

_T –sabes es mejor que te vayas_

_**J –no… y hablo en serio**_

_T –yo también_

_**J –dime la verdad Victoria Alejandra Vega **_

_T –como sabes mi nombre _

_**J –no te acuerdas que revise tu expediente**_

_T –si ya me acorde_

_**J –desvías la conversación**_

_T –claro que no_

_**J –dime la verdad carajo**_

T –sabes que ya me harte… no puedes venir a mi casa exigiendo una verdad que no quiero decir, es muy mi problema, pero bueno tanto la pediste te la digo… no deje que Beck me besara porque no lo quiero a quien he querido desde el momento que la vi fue a ti, por eso a pesar de lo que me hagas te perdono porque estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, por eso te perdono todo… pero ya sé que tú nunca vas a sentir nada por mí y que de hecho después de eso…

Tori no pudo terminar de hablar porque Jade ya la estaba besando si bien no respondió inmediatamente en cuanto reacciono lo que pasaba se dejó llevas por los suaves y dulces labios de la gótica, el beso era dulce y agresivo, dulce pero sensual, pero sobre todo cargado de emociones y sentimientos jamás dichos, era algo totalmente nuevo para amabas simplemente se dejaban llevar por lo que sus cuerpos pedían. Jade llevo a Tori al sillón donde la recostó quedando encima de ella, estando en esa nueva posición las manos de ambas se dejaron ir a otros lugares. Tori había tenido un momento de lucidez por lo que solo atino a que Jade la dejara de besar pero quedaran en esa posición.

_**J –no sabes lo que me has hecho desde el momento en que te conocí… siempre estuve celosa pero de suponer que estabas enamorada de Beck… **_

_T –como desde que me conociste_

_**J –en cuanto te vi, sentí algo que creí que eran envidia, al paso de los días el sentimiento fue volviéndose más fuerte yo empezaba a sospechar de lo que era pero no quería reconocerlo por eso te trataba mal porque creí que así te iba a olvidar más fácilmente pero solo me estaba engañando porque sucedió todo lo contrario al paso del tiempo me fue perdiendo de amor por ti pero ya sabes lo testaruda que soy me negaba a admitirlo pero algo cambio cuando la cita, por eso cuando vi lo mal que estabas y que rechazaras a Beck no pude dejar de sentir que se me rompía el corazón**_

_T –yo… me encantas no tienes idea pero no creí que algún día tu pudieras corresponder mis sentimientos_

_**J –ya ves que si lo hago**_

_T –y ahora_

_**J –bueno sabes como soy con lo que quiero… así que ¿Victoria Alejandra Vega aceptarías ser la novia de esta persona sabiendo lo intensa y celosa que puede llegar a ser?**_

_T –claro que si te acepto a cómo eres_

_**J –perfecto porque no planeaba marcharme de aquí hasta que me aceptaras… ahora mañana se lo diremos a todos no quiero a ningún hombre merodeando lo que es mío…. Me escuchaste eres MIA…**_

_T –si ya lo escuche_

_**J –bueno yo creo que me voy**_

_T –no te vayas quédate a dormir conmigo_

_**J –está bien… me quedare a dormir**_

_T –no, hablo en serio… aparte no hay nadie en la casa, deberías quedarte a proteger a tu dulce e inocente novia_

_**J –eso si… bueno vamos que tengo sueño**_

_T –bueno levántate de encima de mí_

Jade le tendió la mano a Tori y amabas subieron sabían que sería difícil más que nada por el comportamiento aprensivo de Jade pero era algo que ambas querían y ya no podían negar más cada una tenían diferente formas de ver la vida y cada una ocultaba la verdad de sus emociones pero estaban conscientes que teniendo todo a la luz serian mas felices que nunca, pero más que nada serian felices de tenerse la una para la otra.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Victorious no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN: **

-Gracias a todos los que leen lo que escribo, espero y les guste.

-Lamento las faltas ortográficas

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


End file.
